Analetha
by Bornanathlete
Summary: Analetha is the Goddess of insecurities. Daughter of Daphne and Apollo, she has special powers that tend to get overlooked.


Many people today, mostly women are insecure about themselves. Analetha is the cause of this, even if one does not notice the way Analetha can control ones thoughts. Controlling thoughts is only one of Analetha's abilities. She can change her appearance to the mortals, and change their beliefs to make a person feel less insecure. The daughter of Apollo and Daphne, Analetha is a tall woman who has long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile. Analetha lives in the clouds to watch over everyone, and make sure they always know that they aren't perfect. Analetha exists to make people strive to be better, to look for new ways of becoming better than they were the day before. She is shown in scars- to show the weaker, mirrors- to show self-doubt, and walls- to portray the defensive ways of insecure people. Analetha is the symbol of redemption in today's society.

It was a day of meeting of the gods and goddesses when Analetha was wanted by none other than Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt. Analetha witnessed Artemis's actions and heard her thoughts when Athena or Aphrodite spoke to her. It was troubling the goddess to the point where Artemis was not coming out of her palace. Or even talk to any of the gods or goddesses. Nothing could settle the feelings Artemis felt about herself. She started to wear longer dresses and skirts as to hide the scars that Artemis had caused. No one could see them, but Analetha could. For that was one of her powers, looking inside someone (or in this case behind their clothes) for insecurities, doubts, and faults. Today was the meeting of the gods and goddesses of Olympus and the goddess of the moon and hunt was nowhere to be seen. The rulers of Olympus started their discussion as Artemis wasn't always a participant in as she was off fighting. Analetha approached the goddess's palace doors gracefully yet timidly. The goddess slipped inside the doors making as little noise as possible. She saw Artemis laying on her bed with jeans and a long t-shirt on to cover the imperfections of her skin. Analetha saw right through the cloth and straight to the scars along her legs and arms. The grimace on Artemis's face was all Analetha needed to see to know what was wrong; Artemis was insecure. As Analetha approached the goddess she spoke:

"What is wrong goddess? Why are you not at Olympus talking with the others?" Analetha whispered softly.

"Oh Analetha, I'm afraid I am insecure, why this happened I do not know. I am usually so confident. My brain thinks the best of me, but my heart thinks the worst. What do I do Analetha?" Artemis spoke with a crack as if she spoke any louder she would explode with all the thoughts haunting her mind. The young goddess was puzzled as to what Artemis would have to be insecure about. She was practically the spitting image of perfection. With beauty etched into her skin, her strong will during battle, and the way she could be calm in any situation. These were traits Analetha wished to obtain.

"I see the way the others look at me, don't try to spare my feelings Analetha." Artemis spoke with spite and jealousy in her voice.

Analetha then replied, "I do not know what you mean fair goddess. The others see you with respect in their eyes and welcoming thoughts in their heads. I can tell, they do no think down on you."

"Look, look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Analetha told the elder as a mirror sprung into the room.

"You know what I see? I see a strong, beautiful, and confident goddess." Artemis said powerfully. Unknown to the goddess, Analetha had went into her mind to make Artemis say those words and believe them too. As Analetha began to walk away she sent a message into Artemis's thoughts one final time.

"_You are not weak, you are the opposite. You are a goddess people look up to and call their hero." _Analetha spoke in her mind. "_You don't need a person to tell you these things. The way you act will prove these speculations. If you show others you are mighty and courageous, they will want to be you, not the other way around."_


End file.
